Cinq choses qui n'arriveront jamais à Vash
by Karura Ou
Summary: Une série de cinq courtes histoires sur ce qui aurait pu se passer.
1. Première chose

Les personnages de Trigun appartiennent à Yasuhiro Nightow. 

La série des "Cinq choses qui n'arriveront jamais à... " est une sorte de mode chez les écrivains de fanfictions. Je ne sais pas exactement qui a lancé l'idée et je ne m'en attribuerai pas l'exclusivité. Il s'agit d'écrire cinq courtes histoires décrivant des situations imaginaires et toutes centrées sur un personnage. Pourquoi cinq ? Allez savoir ! 

Spoiler pour toute la série.

---

Partie Une   
  
Vash lut les résultats sur l'écran et poussa un soupir. À côté de lui, son frère fronça les sourcils.   
- Encore négatif ? demanda Knives.   
Vash hocha la tête. Une longue mèche de ses cheveux dorés lui tomba devant les yeux et il la repoussa d'un geste impatient.   
- Cette planète a bien une atmosphère, expliqua-t-il, mais elle est composée majoritairement d'azote.   
Knives soupira à son tour.   
- Tant pis, fit-il d'un ton fataliste. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre.   
- Depuis le temps quand même ! ragea Vash. J'avais tellement espéré que ce serait la bonne cette fois !   
Knives prit son frère dans ses bras, le réconfortant.   
- Tout va bien, lui fit-il. Je sais que tu en as assez d'être sur ce vaisseau mais nous n'avons pas le choix.   
Vash acquiesça.   
- Oui, fit-il, nous devons poursuivre la mission de Rem.

Knives sourit tendrement. Il relâcha son frère et lui caressa la joue.   
- Je vais m'occuper des nouvelles coordonnées du vaisseau, fit-il. Inutile de rester plus longtemps en orbite autour de cette planète.   
- C'est vraiment dommage, soupira Vash. Elle ressemblait un peu à la Terre.   
- Nous trouverons une planète plus belle encore, promit Knives.   
Vash acquiesça et quitta la salle des commandes. Son frère le regarda partir puis il se mit au travail devant les ordinateurs, préparant leur nouveau voyage dans l'espace. 

- Je suis désolé, Rem. La sonde est revenue tout à l'heure avec le résultat des analyses et la planète... est inhabitable...   
Vash se tut et guetta la réaction de la femme qui les avait élevés comme ses propres enfants. Rem souriait toujours. Vash se sentit un peu soulagé.   
- Nous n'abandonnons pas pour autant ! fit-il avec plus d'entrain. Knives est en train de préparer notre nouvelle destination. Il y a tellement de planètes dans l'univers ! Nous finirons bien par en trouver une où nous pourrons tous vivre ensemble, humains comme Plants.   
Vash posa sa main sur la vitre en verre qui le séparait de sa mère, ses cheveux tombant en cascade sur la capsule. Rem avait l'air si sereine. Comme si elle dormait. Il était si facile de se dire qu'elle ne faisait que dormir...   
- Nous y arriverons, chuchota Vash. Je sais que nous y arriverons... 

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière lui. Vash ne se retourna pas. Il savait très bien de qui il s'agissait. Après tout, ils n'étaient plus que deux dans le vaisseau, si l'on ne comptait pas tous les Terriens endormis.   
- J'ai fini de programme notre vol, l'informa Knives.   
Vash hocha la tête, son regard ne quittant toujours pas Rem. Knives soupira mentalement et s'accroupit à côté de lui.   
_Vashu, tu es épuisé... allons-nous reposer._   
La voix mentale de son frère fit sursauter Vash. Les jumeaux utilisaient rarement leur connexion télépathique car sinon il n'y aurait jamais le moindre son dans le vaisseau. Ils ne s'en servaient que lorsqu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans la même pièce ou bien lorsqu'ils voulaient vraiment se faire entendre l'un de l'autre.   
_Très bien, Knives._   
Knives lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Vash se laissa guider loin du cercueil de Rem. 

Vash contempla son frère alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs. Tous les deux avaient bien grandi. Ils étaient à présent des adultes. Mais rien n'avait changé entre eux : Knives était toujours celui qui avait le plus de caractère. Vash était bien content de n'avoir qu'à le suivre. Lorsque le dernier membre d'équipage mourut, ce fut Knives qui força Vash à sortir de sa dépression pour continuer leur mission. Et à chaque fois qu'une planète prometteuse se révélait inhabitable, c'était encore Knives qui le consolait. Sans lui, Vash serait encore resté prostré sur le cercueil de Rem et rien n'aurait été accompli. Knives avait bien sûr raison : la seule façon d'honorer la mémoire de Rem était de poursuivre sa mission. Ils trouveraient une planète habitable et ils pourraient alors réveiller tous les humains endormis.   
- Je suis content que tu sois là, fit soudain Vash à mi-voix.   
Knives se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Vash lui rendit son sourire et ils reprirent leur marche dans le vaisseau silencieux. 

Deux anges. C'était ainsi que Rem les appelait toujours. Ses deux petits anges qui veillaient à présent sur le destin de l'humanité. Ils passèrent soudain devant un hublot et Vash se posta devant, regardant l'infinité de l'univers qui se présentait à lui. Tant d'étoiles dans le ciel. Tant de planètes à visiter et à tester. Et un jour, ils trouveraient la bonne. Un jour ils pourraient quitter ce vaisseau de silence. 

Un jour.   
  
À suivre...


	2. Seconde chose

Les personnages de Trigun appartiennent à Yasuhiro Nightow. 

Spoiler pour toute la série. 

Attention, l'histoire (surtout la fin) risque d'être assez violente.

---

La peur avait depuis longtemps quitté Legato. L'enfant savait qu'il aurait dû mourir lorsque les bandits avaient attaqué son village, tuant tout le monde sur leur passage. Il aurait dû mourir lorsque l'un des bandits avait négligemment pointé son revolver sur lui. Araignée, avait-il dit. Il devait détruire toutes les araignées. Legato n'avait pas compris ce qu'il disait et il ne le comprenait toujours pas. Mais il savait qu'il aurait dû mourir à ce moment.

Sauf que c'était arrivé. Il s'était senti comme étranger à la scène qui se passait devant lui. Il avait même eu l'impression de se voir du ciel — le ciel bleu comme ses cheveux, avait coutume de dire sa mère, il était devenu comme le ciel. Puis, sans raison apparente, l'homme avait retourné son pistolet contre lui et il avait appuyé sur la détente. Il y avait eu tellement de sang ! Legato eut presque envie de vomir. Puis il s'était retourné pour partager sa victoire avec ses parents : ils avaient un moyen de s'en sortir à présent, Legato était prêt à tuer tous ceux qui menaceraient sa famille. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Ses parents avaient déjà été tués. Il était resté figé un moment, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il avait pu se passer, puis la rage l'envahit. Il n'avait pas un seul instant songé à fuir, à sauver sa propre vie. Non, il n'avait plus pensé qu'à venger la mort de ses parents. Il s'était donc mis à tuer tous ceux qu'il rencontrait, espérant à chaque fois qu'il avait éliminé le bandit responsable de la mort de ses parents. Jusqu'à ce qu'un voile obscur recouvre ses yeux et son esprit. 

Évidemment, il n'avait pas espéré pouvoir tous les tuer. À présent, il souhaitait juste que sa fin soit rapide. 

---

Les bandits en avaient fini depuis longtemps avec son village lorsqu'il reprit conscience. Il comprit en les écoutant parler que ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois qu'ils s'attaquaient ainsi à un malheureux village. Détruire les araignées, répétaient-ils sans cesse, et c'était aussi dans leur esprit. L'un d'eux était silencieux. Il observait Legato sans rien dire, en jouant avec une pomme verte qu'il passait d'une main à l'autre.   
- Sais-tu pourquoi tu es encore en vie, petit ? demanda-t-il soudain.   
Legato ne répondit rien. L'homme eut un sourire amer.   
- Pour servir un dieu, répondit-il. Notre dieu a besoin de toi et de tes pouvoirs.   
- Dieu vit au ciel, répondit naïvement Legato, se souvenant des sermons du prêtre, mort à présent lui aussi.   
L'homme eut un rire bref.   
- Notre dieu à nous est tombé du ciel il y a bien longtemps, raconta-t-il. Il est venu nous enseigner notre vraie valeur.   
- Araignées, murmura Legato.   
L'homme lui lança un sourire ravi.   
- Tu vas avoir le privilège de le servir, lui fit-il. Après l'avoir vu, tu comprendras tout l'univers.   
Legato en doutait vraiment mais il semblait qu'on n'allait pas lui laisser le choix.

Au bout de plusieurs jours de voyage, ils arrivèrent au temple. Legato n'avait pas un seul instant tenté de s'échapper. Pour aller où, d'ailleurs ? Sa famille et son village n'étaient plus que cendres. De plus, les bandits le surveillaient de près, surtout l'homme qui lui avait parlé le premier soir. Il semblait être assez important parmi les bandits et il ressemblait même un prêtre avec son long manteau et son immense croix.   
- Nous sommes arrivés, fit-il au jeune garçon.   
Legato leva la tête vers le bâtiment. Il devina aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'un vaisseau spatial écrasé, comme dans les histoires que lui racontait son père. Le dieu était tombé du ciel, d'après ce bandit. Il avait vraiment raison.   
- Le dieu attend, fit soudain l'homme qui parut nerveux.   
Il poussa Legato à l'intérieur du vaisseau, les portes automatiques s'ouvrant et se refermant derrière eux. Legato n'était plus effrayé, seulement curieux. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt mourir, que ce soit de la main des bandits ou même de leur étrange dieu. Aussi la curiosité était-elle tout ce qu'il lui restait. 

L'homme le fit entrer dans une salle qui ne semblait pas différente des autres. Un homme était assis dans un fauteuil et il tenait un livre à la main. Le bandit s'agenouilla et força Legato à faire de même.   
- Ah, Chapel, fit l'autre homme sans même se tourner vers eux. Tu m'en amènes encore un ?   
- Seigneur Knives, ce garçon est plus que doué. Il a tué vingt de nos hommes avant que nous ne puissions réagir.   
Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme.   
- Des araignées en moins, murmura-t-il.   
Legato frissonna. Cet homme ne ressemblait vraiment à aucune autre personne qu'il avait vue jusqu'à présent. Un dieu ? Oui, c'était facile de le croire. Le dieu daigna enfin croiser le regard de l'enfant. Des yeux bleus comme il n'en avait jamais vus. Il ne devait rien exister dans ce monde d'aussi bleu que ces yeux. Legato se sentit comme envoûté et empreint d'une terreur respectueuse. Un dieu ? Bien sûr, quoi d'autre ?   
- Tu peux disposer, Chapel, fit le dieu sans quitter Legato du regard.   
L'homme quitta la pièce sans un bruit.

---

Legato suivit son dieu dans une pièce adjacente. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Il avait atteint le but ultime de son existence en rencontrant son dieu. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance à présent. Il entendit un léger rire de la part de son dieu, mais il l'entendit dans sa tête et non avec ses oreilles.   
_Petite araignée, peut-être te laisserai-je vivre même si tu échoues..._   
Legato ne demandait qu'à vivre et servir son dieu.   
_Alors tu vas pouvoir commencer dès maintenant._   
Legato détourna le regard de son dieu et observa la pièce où il l'avait emmené. C'était une chambre, devina-t-il. Son regard tomba sur le lit spacieux au centre de la pièce et il écarquilla les yeux. Il y avait un autre dieu. Il ressemblait énormément au premier dieu (quoi de plus normal pour des dieux ?) mais il semblait inconscient. Allongé sur le lit, vêtu uniquement d'un peignoir de satin bleu (comme les yeux du premier dieu, semblait-il), ce second dieu gardait les yeux fermés et Legato ne _sentait_ pas sa présence. Était-il mort ? Était-ce seulement possible pour un dieu ?

- Il n'est pas mort, fit soudain le premier dieu en caressant tendrement les cheveux de son double. Il dort et ta première tâche sera de le réveiller. Si tu y parviens, tu pourras alors me servir... non, nous servir.   
Legato était circonspect. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer !   
_Rentre dans son esprit puis réveille-le._   
Legato fronça les sourcils. Si c'était aussi simple, pourquoi son dieu comptait-il sur un misérable humain pour le faire ?   
_Justement. À toi il parlera. Il a toujours préféré les humains à moi..._   
La dernière pensée cachait une amertume immense et encore trop de sentiments pour que Legato puisse tous les déchiffrer, avec son expérience limitée de la vie. Il sentit juste que c'était très important pour son dieu et que sa reconnaissance n'aurait plus de bornes s'il y parvenait. C'était tout ce que Legato avait besoin de savoir. 

Audacieusement, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et prit la main du dieu endormi. Il sentit une brève bouffée de colère et de jalousie de la part de son dieu, mais le dieu ne le punit pas. Réveiller son frère était plus important que tout. Legato ferma les yeux et se concentra, faisant appel à un pouvoir dont il ignorait l'existence quelques jours avant. Comme sa vie avait changé en si peu de temps ! Legato repoussa ces pensées parasites. Il devait accomplir sa tâche. Son dieu le lui avait demandé ! Il se sentit quitter son corps pour rejoindre celui du dieu inconscient. Il eut un bref moment de désorientation avant de se reprendre. Il était dans l'esprit du dieu. 

Lors de son trajet avec les bandits, en plus avec son pouvoir fraîchement réveillé, Legato avait pu se rendre compte à quel point l'esprit humain était chaotique et bruyant. Il avait eu plusieurs fois envie de hurler tellement sa tête lui faisait mal, remplie du bruit intérieur de tant de gens. Mais dans cet esprit, tout était calme et harmonie. Un silence précieux régnait dans les ténèbres. Legato goûta un bref moment cette sensation de plénitude avant de se mettre à la recherche de la conscience du dieu. Elle devait être là, quelque part dans ce néant si inhumain. 

Il vit soudain quelque chose briller dans le lointain et il se dirigea vers cet endroit. Il arriva bientôt près d'une ampoule. Une énorme ampoule. Elle avait quasiment le double de sa taille et Legato songea aussitôt à la _Plant_ de leur village. C'était exactement la même chose et Legato se demanda s'il y avait un lien. Cependant il abandonna toute pensée lorsqu'il vit quelque chose bouger à l'intérieur de l'ampoule. Il y avait quelqu'un dedans ! Legato posa ses mains sur le verre de l'ampoule et scruta l'intérieur. Il vit un voile de cheveux dorés qui se retira bien vite, laissant place au visage d'un jeune garçon d'environ son âge.   
- _Qui es-tu ?_ demanda le jeune garçon.   
Comme pour le dieu, la voix résonnait à l'intérieur de sa tête.   
- Legato, répondit-il doucement, fasciné par les yeux bleus-verts et par le visage si innocent.   
Il ressemblait encore à cela, quelques jours auparavant, avant que les bandits ne détruisent sa vie. Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Tout cela appartenait au passé. Désormais son âme appartenait au dieu de lumière qui comptait sur lui en ce moment même. 

- _Je m'appelle Vash_, fit le garçon.   
- Depuis combien de temps es-tu là, Vash ?   
L'enfant parut perdu.   
- _Je ne sais pas. Cela a-t-il de l'importance ?_   
- Il faut que tu te réveilles, fit Legato. Quelqu'un attend ton retour avec impatience. Il se sent si seul sans toi !   
Le visage de Vash se renfrogna.   
- _Non, c'est faux. Il n'y a plus personne pour moi dehors. Il les a tous tués... Rem... Mary... Rowan... Steve... Joey... et même Knives... Il les a tous tués..._   
Knives... Ce nom rappelait quelque chose à Legato. Il écarquilla soudain les yeux : c'était le nom de son dieu ! Chapel l'avait appelé ainsi !   
- Knives est vivant ! s'écria-t-il avec frénésie. C'est lui qui veut que tu reviennes dans le monde réel !   
Se pouvait-il que ce soit aussi simple que cela ? Vash lança un regard triste vers Legato. Non, ce n'était pas si simple.   
- _Le Knives que j'ai aimé est mort lui aussi_, murmura-t-il. _Il a disparu pour laisser place à un monstre qui ne rêve que de détruire la race humaine..._

Legato ne sut que dire. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Vash lui disait. Il était encore trop jeune pour ça. Vash lui sourit soudain un peu tristement.   
- _Ton village a été détruit par ses hommes, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai lu dans ton esprit tout à l'heure. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne peux rien faire pour l'empêcher de détruire les humains. Je ne peux vraiment rien faire..._   
Legato baissa les yeux. Il avait un instant oublié que le dieu qu'il admirait tant était aussi celui qui avait anéanti sa vie. Mais cela avait-il encore de l'importance ?   
- Ici tu ne peux rien faire, fit soudain Legato.   
Vash lui lança un regard surpris et blessé. Legato croisa les bras.   
- Tu as choisi la voie de la facilité en t'enfermant en ce lieu. Ici tu ne peux rien voir et rien entendre.   
- _C'est vrai_, acquiesça Vash. _Mais je ne peux rien faire contre mon frère !_   
- Tu n'es qu'un lâche, cracha Legato. Tu n'oses même pas quitter cet endroit.   
-_ Knives me fait peur_, reconnut Vash. _Il a tellement changé ! Je n'ai plus aucune emprise sur lui._   
- Tu te trompes, fit Legato.   
Il songea au regard de son dieu lorsqu'il se posait sur son frère, à la gentillesse dont il faisait preuve à son égard et à son immense solitude. Vash pouvait changer cela. Si seulement il voulait bien se réveiller ! 

- _Tu crois ?_ fit soudain Vash. _Tu crois que je pourrais changer quelque chose ?_   
- Il n'est méchant que parce qu'il se sent seul, acquiesça Legato. Si tu étais avec lui... Peut-être qu'il serait moins méchant ?   
Vash hésita. Il avait désespérément envie de croire Legato mais cela était-il vrai ? Knives pourrait-il changer simplement si Vash était à ses côtés ? Cela valait-il la peine d'être tenté ? Vash tendit timidement sa main et celle-ci passa à travers le verre de l'ampoule pour se poser sur la joue de Legato.   
- Ne pleure pas, fit-il doucement.   
Legato fut surpris. Il... pleurait ? Il pensait avoir oublié depuis longtemps comment faire. Il leva la tête vers Vash et vit que le visage de l'enfant commençait lui aussi à sortir de l'ampoule. 

Soudain une main surgit du néant et saisit celle de Vash. Les ténèbres si tranquilles devinrent agitées comme si une tempête se préparait. Vash hurla, cherchant désespérément à libérer sa main. Entre lui et Legato apparut lentement Knives, le visage déformé par la folie.   
- Combien de temps encore penses-tu pouvoir te cacher là-dedans, Vashu ! lança rageusement Knives.   
Legato recula, glacé par une terreur profonde, observant le duel entre les deux frères. Vash s'était partiellement replié dans son ampoule, il n'avait plus que son avant-bras à l'extérieur, maintenu par Knives. Il y eut quelques éclairs dans le fond et Legato frissonna. L'air devenait plus glacial, plus inamical.   
- Knives, lâche-moi ! supplia Vash.   
- Pour que tu me laisses seul ? s'écria Knives. Je te rappelle que j'ai tout fait pour toi ! Tout ça pour créer un Eden où nous pourrons vivre en paix !   
Les joues de Vash se couvrirent de larmes.   
- Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu tues des humains !   
- Ils méritent de mourir ! répliqua Knives.   
Vash cessa de discuter et il se concentra plutôt sur le fait de libérer sa main. Mais son frère avait une poigne de fer et il était décidé à ne pas le lâcher. 

Il y eut brusquement une vive lumière entre les deux frères. Legato se protégea les yeux d'une main et il put voir qu'une autre personne était apparue. C'était une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et au visage sévère. Knives écarquilla les yeux devant elle.   
- Ainsi tu es là toi aussi ! cracha-t-il.   
La femme ne dit pas un mot et posa simplement sa main sur le bras de Knives. Le bras se tordit horriblement et Knives lâcha finalement prise en hurlant. Vash se retira alors complètement dans son ampoule, suivi par la femme qui mit ses bras autour de lui en une geste protecteur, un peu comme une mère.   
- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, murmura lentement Knives d'un ton menaçant.   
Vash, effrayé, se blottit un peu plus dans les bras réconfortants. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de Knives.   
- Tôt ou tard tu finiras bien par sortir ! hurla-t-il. Ne crois pas que je te laisserai un seul instant tranquille ! Même si cela prend toute l'éternité, je te ferai sortir de son emprise !   
Vash secoua la tête, ses yeux remplis de larmes, mais Knives ne le voyait déjà plus. Il disparaissait lentement, signe que son esprit quittait les lieux. Pour l'instant... 

---

Legato rouvrit les yeux, un instant désorienté. Il se rappela ensuite où il se trouvait. Il se leva précipitamment du lit du dieu endormi, ne voulant pas offenser son propre dieu de lumière. Le dieu endormi n'avait toujours pas bougé mais des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il s'était donc vraiment passé quelque chose. L'autre dieu se redressa lui aussi à son tour. Il avait dû se cacher dans les ténèbres, guettant le moment où son frère allait quitter son refuge mental. En vain... Legato pencha la tête sur le côté. Qui était la femme qui était intervenue pour protéger le dieu enfant ? Elle se comportait vraiment comme une mère envers lui. Les dieux pouvaient-ils avoir des mères ?   
- Ce n'était pas notre mère, fit soudain le dieu d'un ton rageur. Ce n'était même pas vraiment elle, juste une icône dont mon frère s'est servi pour me repousser !   
Il jeta un regard au dieu endormi et son expression se radoucit soudain en voyant les larmes. D'un geste tendre, il les ressuya du bout des doigts, redonnant l'illusion de sérénité au visage si semblable au sien.

Legato soupira. Il avait donc échoué dans sa mission. Cependant il lui en restait une autre à remplir, celle dont la femme l'avait chargé, juste après que Knives ait quitté la conscience de son frère. Elle l'avait simplement regardé et les mots étaient apparus dans son esprit, clairs comme une traînée de feu.   
/_Veux-tu venger la mort de tes parents et de ton village ?_/   
Legato avait hésité. Cette existence lui apparaissait désormais comme un rêve. Il était prêt à se mettre au service de son dieu et à oublier tout ce qu'il avait vécu auparavant. Mais quelque chose en lui refusait d'être réduit au silence, un chagrin encore trop récent pour être effacé. Il avait donc hoché la tête. La femme avait souri férocement.   
/_Alors dis-lui ceci..._/

Le dieu se tourna soudain vers Legato, le visage redevenant sévère, l'expression habituelle qu'il réservait à tous sauf son frère.   
- Tu as échoué, fit-il d'un ton froid.   
Legato se sentit mourir à l'intérieur. Il avait déçu son dieu. Le dieu eut un sourire moqueur.   
- Cependant, je dois reconnaître que de tous les télépathes qu'on m'a amenés, tu es de loin le meilleur.   
Ce fut comme du miel chaud coulant dans les veines de l'enfant. Il s'agenouilla devant son dieu, goûtant ses paroles.   
- Nous referons un autre essai dans quelques temps, fit le dieu. Je pense qu'il y a une forte chance de réussite avec toi.   
Legato frissonna. Une partie de lui était ravie de pouvoir servir le dieu du mieux qu'il le pouvait mais l'autre partie de lui était désolée pour Vash, l'enfant qui avait préféré se réfugier en lui-même plutôt que d'affronter son frère. Malheureusement, il ne serait jamais en paix. L'humanité ne serait jamais en paix. Legato comprit soudain la mission dont il était investi. Il n'hésita plus. 

- Cela ne servira à rien, fit-il soudain, étonné de la froideur de sa propre voix.   
Knives se tourna lentement vers lui, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son visage était devenu d'une froideur incroyable.   
- Que dis-tu ? demanda-t-il d'un ton mesuré mais qui laissait présager une explosion de colère.   
Legato déglutit. Il devait le dire.   
- Vash ne reviendra pas.   
Knives se dressa de toute sa hauteur, vraiment furieux à présent. Legato grimaça. Il commençait à subir les effets de la colère de son dieu.   
- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, araignée ?! cracha dédaigneusement Knives.   
Legato ferma les yeux et dit doucement :   
- Il vous hait.

---

Loin, très loin de là, dans son ampoule, avec les bras de Rem autour de lui, Vash ferma les yeux. Il aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre non plus les hurlements de colère de son frère. Voir le corps du jeune garçon être déchiqueté par les pouvoirs de son frère avait déjà été bien pénible. Pauvre Legato, songea Vash en versant une larme. Il savait qu'il allait mourir en disant cela, pourtant il l'avait fait. C'était là la force des êtres humains, quelque chose que Knives refusait ou ne pouvait pas voir.

Bercé par la tendre voix de la seule mère qu'il ait jamais eue, Vash s'endormit doucement. Une nouvelle couche de verre renforça l'ampoule.   
  
À suivre...

---

Cette histoire était plutôt centrée sur Legato au début, c'est vrai. Mais on ne peut pas écrire une histoire sur Vash sans parler de Knives et donc de Legato (surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de vos trois personnages préférés de la série ).  
Pour le reste, on reconnaîtra l'inspiration de _The Cell_, un film à voir !


	3. Troisième chose

Les personnages de Trigun appartiennent à Yasuhiro Nightow. 

Spoiler pour toute la série. 

Pour cette partie, il y a un peu d'inceste suggéré au début mais ce n'en est pas vraiment, rassurez-vous. Il faut lire pour comprendre.   
  
Partie Trois   
  
Knives était certainement le plus heureux de la planète. Finalement ses rêves s'étaient réalisés : les humains avaient tous été détruits comme les araignées qu'ils étaient, les _Plants_ étaient libres même si, malheureusement, elles étaient toujours confinées dans leurs ampoules, et le plus important était que son frère Vash était enfin à ses côtés comme il l'avait toujours souhaité. Bref, il n'en demandait pas plus. Son frère et lui vivaient dans leur Eden et chaque journée passée ressemblait à la précédente dans une bienheureuse béatitude. 

Une paire de bras l'enlaça autour de la taille et Knives sourit.   
- À quoi penses-tu ? lui chuchota son frère à l'oreille.   
Knives frémit. Même après tout ce temps passé, il ne pouvait pas rester insensible à son autre moitié, son Vash.   
- _À la vie heureuse que nous menons_, répondit mentalement Knives.   
Il sentit son frère se raidit derrière lui et Knives se mordit la langue. Son frère n'aimait pas vraiment pas lorsque Knives utilisait leur lien télépathique pour lui parler. Knives ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela le mettait autant mal à l'aise. Après tout, ils communiquaient tout le temps ainsi durant leur enfance, jusqu'à ce que Rem les oblige à parler un peu plus.   
- Désolé, fit Knives à voix basse en se tournant vers lui.   
Vash se détendit et lui sourit.   
- Ce n'est pas grave, fit-il. 

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et Knives put sentir à nouveau l'attirance qu'il y avait entre eux. Quelle importance s'ils étaient frères ? Justement, Knives était persuadé qu'ils auraient dû être une seule personne à l'origine. Alors qu'y avait-il d'étonnant à ce qu'ils essaient de ne faire qu'un à nouveau ? Knives sourit et prit la main de son frère pour le conduire à l'intérieur de leur maison. Évidemment qu'ils ne pouvaient être qu'une seule et même personne. Après tout, cela se voyait à la couleur de leurs yeux et de leurs cheveux : ils étaient inversés comme une sorte de double négatif. Tandis que Knives avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus, son frère Vash avait les yeux dorés et les cheveux bleus. Ils ne faisaient qu'un et Knives était heureux que son frère partage les mêmes idées que lui à ce sujet. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter que son frère le rejette... 

--- 

Knives dormait profondément au premier étage, un sommeil qui était en partie induit par Legato. Ce dernier se tordait nerveusement les mains. Il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il pourrait tenir ainsi.   
- Me voilà, fit soudain une voix à l'entrée.   
Legato bondit pratiquement de sa chaise pour accueillir le visiteur.   
- Tu es enfin là !   
Vash lui sourit.   
- Bien sûr, tu sais bien que je ne raterai jamais un rendez-vous ! C'est bien trop important.   
Legato hocha la tête. Il le savait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.   
- Je vais voir Knives, fit Vash. Autant régler cela tout de suite.   
Legato acquiesça et, en attendant, il mit de l'eau à bouillir pour le thé. Il pouvait sentir que Knives, inconsciemment, reconnaissait la proximité de son frère, son _vrai_ frère, et que son esprit l'accueillait et tentait de le contacter. Vash accepta le contact tandis qu'il s'installait près de Knives et il commença son travail. Legato soupira. Combien de temps l'hypnose induite par Vash allait-elle tenir ? Combien de temps avant que Knives ne se réveille pour de bon et qu'il comprenne qu'on l'avait berné depuis le début ? Et alors, qu'adviendrait-il de lui ?

- C'est fait, fit Vash en redescendant. Cela n'a pas posé de problème.   
Cependant son visage trahissait le contraire.   
- Vraiment pas ? insista Legato.   
Vash secoua la tête.   
- Il m'a saisi la main vers la fin, avoua-t-il. Il ne s'est pas réveillé, heureusement, mais je pense qu'il devient de plus en plus sensible à ma présence.   
Legato acquiesça.   
- Cela ne durera plus très longtemps, fit-il. Déjà je n'ose plus parler télépathiquement avec lui car il se rendrait compte qu'il n'a pas le même contact avec moi qu'avec toi. Et à chaque fois que tu te mets en route pour venir ici, il le sent. Il ne comprend pas vraiment mais je peux le voir : il est comme... impatient, agité.   
Vash était troublé.   
- Il se peut en effet qu'un jour, l'hypnose ne soit plus efficace. Et alors...   
Legato compléta à sa place.   
- ... il me tuera certainement puis il se mettra à ta recherche. Et il se rendra compte que les humains existent encore bel et bien, qu'ils ont parfaitement terraformée cette planète avec les Geoplants et que tu vis parmi eux.   
Vash fit la grimace.   
- Je n'ose pas imaginer sa réaction. J'espère vraiment que ce jour n'arrivera jamais.   
Legato soupira.   
- D'un côté, j'aurai le plus chance : je me fait tuer dès le départ. Quant à toi, je n'ose pas imaginer le sort qu'il te réservera. Il ne te tuera pas puisque tu es son frère bien-aimé mais...   
- Il tuera tous ceux que j'aime, Merryl, Millie et leurs enfants... Il le fera devant mes yeux et peut-être même me forcera-t-il à le faire moi-même. 

Les yeux de Vash étaient troublés et Legato eut pitié de lui. Il n'avait pas choisi la voie de facilité. Tout avait commencé lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus l'un contre l'autre. Alors qu'il allait forcer Vash à le tuer, une de ses pensées s'était échappée et Vash l'avait perçue.   
- Tu es amoureux de mon frère ? avait-il dit alors, stupéfait.   
Honteux, Legato avait baissé les yeux.   
- C'est indigne de votre frère, avait-il murmuré. Je ne suis qu'un misérable humain et je ne mérite même pas de respirer en présence de maître Knives. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est lui sacrifier ma vie afin que la seule personne qu'il aime en ce monde lui revienne.   
Vash avait eu beaucoup de mal à le sortir de sa dépression. Mais il avait fait une promesse à Legato, une promesse que Legato n'avait pas crue au départ.   
- Prends ma place auprès de mon frère. N'est-ce pas ce dont tu as toujours rêvé ? avait fait Vash en revenant du désert avec son frère sur les épaules.   
- Mais je ne suis pas vous ! Maître Knives ne veut personne d'autre que vous !   
- Alors... deviens moi. 

Legato secoua la tête. Même à l'époque, il avait su que cela ne durerait pas. Pourtant...   
- Cela fait quand même cinquante ans, intervint Vash.   
- Mais tout a une fin, rétorqua Legato. Et il te faut maintenant décider de ce que tu vas faire. Vas-tu laisser Knives menacer les humains une fois encore ?   
Vash soupira.   
- Tu sais que je ne peux pas le tuer. Sinon je l'aurais déjà fait lors de notre dernier combat.   
Legato eut un sourire moqueur. Vash était toujours aussi faible. Il était incapable de prendre une décision aussi importante. À sa place, Legato n'aurait pas hésité. D'un autre côté, c'était sans doute pour ce côté naïf que Knives l'aimait autant... 

Le cœur de Legato se serra. Était-ce de la jalousie ? Mais comment pouvait-il être jaloux de lui-même ? Car il avait entièrement endossé le rôle de Vash auprès de son frère, surmontant pour cela des années de dévotion et de timidité. Et lors de ses premières années avec Knives, son monde avait changé. Voir celui qui était jadis son maître lui faire de timides avances avait bouleversé Legato. Après leur première nuit ensemble, Knives lui avait alors souri, un sourire chaud et lumineux que Legato ne lui avait encore jamais vu. D'un côté, il savait que ce sourire était destiné à Vash et non à lui mais, d'un autre côté, il ne se comportait pas vraiment comme le vrai Vash. Après tout, Vash n'aurait jamais accepté de coucher avec son frère car sa morale ne le permettait pas. Après tout, le bonheur actuel de Knives n'était-il pas plutôt le fait de Legato ? Il n'y avait que son passé qui avait changé. Il n'avait que pris le nom de Vash et sa place dans les souvenirs de Knives. Mais leur présent, c'était lui qui l'avait construit. Quelque part au fond de lui, il y avait ce fol espoir que Knives reconnaisse cela, que Knives admette que Legato pouvait le rendre heureux, contrairement à Vash. Cependant, Legato avait eu assez de désillusions dans sa vie pour savoir que ce genre d'espoir n'était que du vent. Durant toutes ces années passées avec Knives, il avait souvent été tenté de révéler la vérité. À chaque fois que Knives l'appelait par ce nom qui n'était pas le sien. À chaque fois que Knives lui parlait de leur passé. 

- Une autre solution, fit soudain Legato en rompant le silence, serait que tu prennes ma place... _ta_ place.   
Il avait dit cela sans réfléchir, plus pour faire du mal à Vash. Et en effet, il vit Vash fermer les yeux en signe de peine. Vash y avait déjà songé, il pouvait le sentir. Vash avait déjà pensé à se sacrifier pour le bien de l'humanité. Mais il n'était pas assez fort pour cela.   
- C'est une solution, admit-il à contrecœur. Mais je... je ne pourrais pas le supporter.   
Pourquoi ? avait envie de demander Legato. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas l'aimer alors qu'il t'aime tellement ? Tu n'entends pas les mots qu'il me dit. Tu ne vois pas comment il me regarde en pensant que c'est toi. Tu n'as connu que sa colère et sa tristesse. Tu ne connais pas son amour. Je donnerais tellement pour être _vraiment_ toi ! 

Tout cela dut se voir dans ses yeux car Vash détourna soudain le regard, honteux.   
- Je suis désolé, fit-il. Lorsque je t'ai fait cette promesse, je pensais vraiment que cela durerait toujours...   
Legato secoua la tête.   
- Cela n'aurait pas pu durer toujours. Même si mon espérance de vie a augmenté dû au fait que je porte ton bras, je ne vivrai jamais aussi longtemps que vous deux. Je pense... il ne doit plus me rester énormément de temps.   
Vash écarquilla les yeux alors que Legato avait pris un ton plutôt détaché.   
- Cela ne durera pas, conclut Legato d'un ton définitif. Alors tu ferais tout aussi bien de penser à ce que tu vas faire ensuite. Tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir.   
- Je sais bien ! répliqua Vash un brin énervé.   
Legato soupira. Tout cela ne le concernerait bientôt plus. En attendant, il voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec son bien-aimé. 

--- 

Quelques heures plus tard, Knives se réveilla. Il fut un moment désorienté, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose de vital. Puis son regard tomba sur son frère endormi à ses côtés et il sourit, oubliant tout le reste. Il s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras, posant ses lèvres sur son cou. Vash ne se réveilla pas et Knives soupira. Mais il ne voulait pas déranger le repos de son frère. Il fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait un moment déjà que Vash avait l'air troublé, comme si quelque chose le gênait. Mais il refusait d'en parler à Knives et cela troublait profondément Knives. Ils s'étaient toujours tout dit auparavant, non ? Pourquoi Vash lui cachait-il des choses à présent ? C'était étrange. Peut-être était-ce aussi la raison pour laquelle Vash se refusait à utiliser leur lien télépathique. 

Knives se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Parfois, il se faisait vraiment du souci pour rien. Peut-être craignait-il que son bonheur actuel disparaisse un jour, comme un rêve qui se dissipe au matin. Knives secoua la tête et se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage. Lorsqu'il se regarda dans le miroir, l'eau avait aplati ses cheveux de telle sorte qu'ils retombaient de chaque côté de son visage. Il eut un sourire puis se crispa soudain. Il lui sembla se souvenir de quelque chose, comme à travers un voile épais. Un jeune garçon comme lui aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux turquoise. C'était exactement ce à quoi il ressemblait les matins depuis qu'il s'obstinait à conserver la coupe de cheveux que Rem lui avait faite... 

Une seconde. Knives se força à respirer un grand coup. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il n'y avait pas de garçon avec eux sur le vaisseau SEED ! Il n'y avait jamais eu que son frère et lui. Et son frère n'avait pas les cheveux dorés comme lui et des yeux bleus-verts, comme une sorte de version plus vive et colorée que lui, avec une âme si pure et si chaleureuse et...   
- Knives ? intervint son frère.   
Knives se tourna vers lui, un peu perdu. D'où venaient les souvenirs qu'il avait eus à l'instant ? Cela ne voulait strictement rien dire ! Son frère était en face de lui, il n'y avait pas de doute possible !   
- Ça va, répondit-il en souriant.   
Il prit la main de son frère et la porta à ses lèvres. Tout allait bien. C'était juste un mauvais rêve qui se dissiperait le matin venu.   
  
À suivre...

On ne sait jamais, cela peut toujours arriver dans le manga !

lostin972 : Merci pour tes deux reviews ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !


	4. Quatrième chose

Les personnages de Trigun appartiennent à Yasuhiro Nightow. 

Spoiler pour toute la série. 

Attention, violence physique dans ce chapitre. Si les morts violentes et les scènes sanglantes vous gênent, ne lisez tout simplement pas.   
  
Partie Quatre   
  
Vash ne ressent plus rien. Cela fait un moment que ses émotions ont disparu. Oh, il se souvient bien d'un temps où chacun de ses sentiments était visible sur son visage angélique. Il se souvient d'un temps où le monde extérieur lui apportait émerveillement et stupeur — et parfois aussi tristesse et incompréhension, mais il n'aime pas s'attarder sur ces souvenirs. Ce ne sont que des souvenirs, comme des images que l'on regarde mais qui ne nous font pas réagir, parce que ce sont les souvenirs d'un _autre_. Vash n'aime pas cet _autre_, il n'aime pas avoir _ses_ rêves la nuit. Il ne veut plus rien ressentir. Il veut juste s'enfermer dans son monde et ne rien voir d'autre. Il ne veut plus se souvenir d'_elle_. Il ne veut plus se souvenir de ce que son frère a fait. S'il se souvenait, la douleur serait trop forte, si intense qu'il pourrait en mourir. Ou pire encore, il pourrait y survivre... Alors il ne se souvient pas. C'est mieux ainsi. 

Ils s'approchent encore d'une ville. Vash pousse un soupir. Il y en a tellement ! Knives a-t-il vraiment l'intention de les détruire une par une ? Mais cela va leur prendre une éternité ! Non pas que Vash s'en plaigne, il se moque bien de ce qui se passe autour de lui. Mais quelque part, le fait de marcher sans fin finit par l'épuiser. Il aimerait s'arrêter un peu, faire le point sur son existence même si cela finira par de l'amertume et de la douleur. Pour l'instant, il ne peut rien faire sauf vivre.   
_Qu'y a-t-il, Vash ?_ fait mentalement son frère. _Tu commences à avoir des remords ?_   
La pensée est teintée d'ironie mais même cela ne peut plus l'atteindre.   
_Je suis juste fatigué, c'est tout. Ces temps-ci je n'arrive même plus à récupérer mes forces.  
__Humph, tu as toujours été le plus faible de nous deux._   
Et peut-être Knives a-t-il raison. Peut-être est-il le plus faible. Dans ce cas, il devra disparaître en premier, non ?

Vash regarde son frère. Il l'a toujours admiré depuis son plus jeune âge, toujours admiré son contrôle parfait sur ses sentiments et réactions. Knives est un ange comme on peut l'imaginer : brillant comme l'or et le visage rayonnant de la juste colère divine. Une colère qui s'abat sur les humains. Vash ne comprend pas très bien ce qu'ils font mais cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Knives sait. Knives sait toujours. Vash se sent inférieur à son jumeau, il sait très bien qu'il n'a pas été touché par la grâce divine. Mais cela lui est égal. 

Les habitants de la ville ne se méfient pas tout de suite d'eux. C'est juste lorsqu'ils sortent leurs revolvers qu'ils cherchent à s'enfuir. D'autres veulent les tuer mais c'est perdu d'avance. D'une seule pensée, Vash met en place le champ psychique qui déviera tous les projectiles l'approchant. Il s'avance vers un tireur particulièrement ennuyeux, un prêtre aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris. Il jure en voyant Vash à deux pas de lui et il lâche son énorme croix-revolver pour s'enfuir. Mais Vash lève son arme et lui tire dans le dos. Le prêtre s'étale à terre, agonisant. Vash s'approche de lui et pose son pied sur son épaule pour le maintenir alors qu'il l'achève d'une balle dans la tête. Une autre personne lui tire dessus. Il tourne la tête nonchalamment et voit une femme de petite taille armée d'un ridicule Derringer. Elle tremble de tous ses membres mais elle semble déterminée à le tuer. Pas de chance pour elle, ce n'est qu'une humaine. Vash s'avance vers elle et se retrouve soudain projeté à terre par un énorme poids sur lui. Une autre femme vient de l'attaquer directement et son champ psychique ne sert que pour les projectiles. Mais il n'est pas vraiment en danger. Il saisit la femme par ses longs cheveux châtains blonds et pointe son revolver entre ses deux yeux bleus effrayés.   
- Sempai ! crie-t-elle juste avant que la balle ne l'atteigne.   
Vash la relâche et ramène son attention sur l'autre femme. Elle est tétanisée par la peur, ses grands yeux gris écarquillés sur l'autre femme. Vash lève son arme.   
- Espèce de monstre ! fait la femme.   
Vash tique. Il se souvient à nouveau : une voix haineuse et rauque, des poings qui s'abattent en une pluie cruelle... ce sont exactement les mêmes mots, c'est exactement la même haine. Vash tire afin de faire taire ses souvenirs. La femme s'effondre sans un cri. 

Vash finit par rejoindre la place centrale où son frère se trouve toujours, recouvert du sang des humains qu'il a tués. Il y a un garçon mort à ses pieds, ses cheveux bleus comme la nuit sont éparpillés autour de son visage. Deux yeux dorés se sont éteints pour l'éternité. Vash lui-même est ainsi souillé de sang et de chair mais il en s'en soucie guère. Il reste encore beaucoup d'humains à tuer, peut-être n'auront-ils pas le temps de tous les détruire ?   
_Concentre tes pouvoirs, petit-frère !_ ordonne Knives.   
Vash obéit comme toujours et tend son bras droit pour le transformer. Knives fait de même de l'autre côté et bientôt une lumière aveuglante les entoure. 

Lorsque la lumière redevient normale, il n'y a plus que des ruines ensanglantées autour d'eux. La plupart des corps sont littéralement pulvérisés. Mais Vash est habitué à ces scènes macabres, il n'a connu que ça depuis leur atterrissage forcé sur Gunsmoke. Knives rit soudain. Le fait d'anéantir une ville entière le met toujours dans un état d'euphorie totale. Knives s'approche de son frère et le prend dans ses bras. Vash ne dit rien, ne réagit même pas, détaché de ce qui se passe, et tandis qu'il contemple les cheveux blonds de son frère ainsi que les racines noires qui commencent à pointer, il ne peut que se demander si cela lui arrive aussi.   
  
À suivre... 

Je pense que cette histoire était une nécessité dans la série des _Cinq choses qui n'arriveront jamais à Vash_. Tout comme si jamais j'écris _Cinq choses qui n'arriveront jamais à Knives_, je ferai une histoire sur Knives qui partage les idées de son frère sur les humains. 

Pour ceux qui n'ont vu que l'anime et pas le manga, lorsqu'une _Plant_ commence à avoir des cheveux noirs, c'est signe que son énergie s'épuise peu à peu et que donc elle va bientôt mourir. Pour Vash et Knives, l'usage de l'Angel Arm épuise peu à peu leurs forces. Pour dire, après l'incident de la cinquième lune (cf épisode 16, non ?), dans le manga, les cheveux de Vash sur le côté sont devenus complètement noirs.


	5. Cinquième chose

Les personnages de Trigun appartiennent à Yasuhiro Nightow. 

Spoiler pour toute la série.

Je pensais avoir déjà posté ce chapitre depuis longtemps... Désolée !

**lostin972** : merci pour tes gentils commentaires ! J'espère que cette dernière histoire te plaira même si elle est différente des autres (elles sont toutes différentes, de toute façon !).

Partie Cinq

Assis sous le porche de leur maison, un groupe de paroissiens profitait de la fraîcheur du soir tout en sirotant quelques bières.  
- Aaah ! Que ça fait du bien ! fit l'un des hommes. C'est une vraie fournaise dans la journée !  
Le prêtre Wolfwood sourit son épouse qui venait de coucher leurs enfants. Millie s'assit à côté et prit une bière.  
- J'ai eu des nouvelles de Jim, fit soudain un voisin. Il est bien arrivé à December et il a commencé à travailler avec les Plants.  
- Je suis contente pour vous, Jonathan, fit Millie. Vous devez vraiment être fier de votre fils, pas vrai ?  
Jonathan se gratta la tête d'un air embarrassé.  
- Bah, c'est vrai que ce gamin ira loin dans la vie s'il continue comme ça.  
- C'est Maria qui doit être soulagé, intervint Wolfwood. Elle avait peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose sur la route.  
Jonathan soupira.  
- Cette vieille superstition... Ma femme m'en a rebattu les oreilles pendant des semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'on ait des nouvelles du petit.  
- Quelle superstition ? demanda innocemment Millie.

Les hommes se regardèrent, embarrassé.  
- Beeen, c'est comme qui dirait une histoire qui se raconte, commença Jonathan.  
- Une rumeur, compléta un autre homme.  
- Juste une légende, fit Jonathan.  
Mais Millie n'était pas prête à clore le sujet.  
- J'adore les histoires comme ça ! fit-elle en levant gaiement sa bière. Racontez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît !  
Jonathan lança un regard indécis à Wolfwood.  
- Mon père ? demanda-t-il.  
Wolfwood hocha la tête et l'homme se lança :  
- Bon, très bien. Il paraît que si on s'aventure très loin dans le désert, loin des villes et des routes, on rencontre un danger énorme !  
- Oui ! s'écria Millie, ma grande-sœur m'en a parlé! Il y a d'immenses vers des sables qui...  
- Oh que non, la contra Jonathan, le danger dont je parle est encore plus grand !  
- Plus grand que des vers des sables ? s'étonna la jeune femme.  
Wolfwood eut un léger rire et passa son bras autour de la taille de son épouse. Millie lui sourit mais elle ne perdit pas pour autant le fil de la conversation.  
- Alors, c'est quoi votre grand danger ?

Jonathan se pencha et fit dans un ton de conspirateur :  
- J'ai entendu un homme au saloon en parler une fois. Il se rendait tout seul à May City quand soudain une grande tempête de sable s'est levée, comme on n'en avait jamais encore vue dans la région. Il a marché pendant un moment et il trouva enfin une caverne pour s'abriter. Il a cru qu'il serait enfin en sécurité mais il se trompait. S'il avait su ce qui l'attendait, il aurait sans doute préféré affronter la tempête...  
L'un des hommes lâcha un rire bref.  
- Tu sais que tu aurais dû faire conteur ? le nargua-t-il.  
- Oh la ferme, je raconte l'histoire comme je le sens, c'est tout !  
Jonathan reporta son attention sur Millie qui l'écoutait avec une attention toute particulière, comme s'il s'agissait d'une histoire de fantômes au coin du feu.

- Cet homme entra donc dans la caverne, remerciant Dieu de lui avoir fourni cet abri. Mais la caverne n'était pas vide, il y avait déjà quelqu'un à l'intérieur.  
- Un ver des sables ? fit Millie en portant ses deux mains à son visage.  
- Non, non, même un ver des sables aurait été préférable !  
- _Deux_ vers des sables ? insista-t-elle.  
Jonathan eut un geste impatient de la main.  
- Non, il y avait seulement un autre homme dans la caverne, un homme comme lui venu s'abriter de la tempête, du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un de pareil : l'homme avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux d'une couleur étrange, hésitant entre le bleu et le vert. En plus, il était habillé d'un vêtement bizarre, fait dans une matière élastique qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
- Et après ?  
- Ils partagèrent leur feu et leur repas puis ils allèrent se coucher. L'homme s'endormit rapidement, fatigué par sa journée éprouvante. Mais, au milieu de la nuit, un bruit curieux le réveilla. Il attendit un moment sans bouger, pétrifié. Le bruit se produisit à nouveau. On aurait dit qu'un animal sauvage tentait de racler le sable qui s'était accumulé devant l'entrée de la caverne. Il se redressa et lança un regard vers son compagnon pour voir s'il avait lui aussi entendu. Mais l'homme n'était plus dans son sac de couchage. Notre homme était donc tout seul et le bruit persistait encore et toujours. Dans la lueur mourante du feu, il fixa des yeux l'entrée de la caverne et vit soudain un pan complet de sable s'affaisser d'un coup. Il aperçut alors des yeux d'un bleu inhumain qui luisaient dans l'obscurité. Heureusement, il y avait encore trop de sable pour que la créature puisse passer mais notre homme recula fébrilement, se sachant piégé. Il prit en hâte ses affaires et courut se réfugier dans le fond de la caverne. Et c'est là qu'il découvrit...

Millie poussa un léger cri et posa ses mains sur son visage. Cependant, elle avait les doigts écartés donc elle pouvait toujours voir. Jonathan prit une gorgée de bière et conclut :  
- Et il vit que la caverne était en fait un tunnel, donc il est reparti dans la tempête.  
Les autres hommes éclatèrent de rire et tapèrent dans le dos du conteur.  
- Elle était pas mal, celle-là!  
Millie poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis que son époux ne partageait pas les rires des autres.  
- Mais alors, c'est quoi le danger ? fit-elle d'un ton insistant.  
Jonathan se tourna vers elle et sourit :  
- Ben, si tu rencontres ce type dans le désert, tu es mort. La nuit venue, il se transforme en une affreuse créature qui te dévore. C'est du moins ce qu'on raconte.  
Millie frissonna.  
- Quelqu'un qui se transforme en bête, murmura-t-elle d'un ton affolé.  
Elle sentit une main réconfortante sur son épaule et lança un regard soulagé à son mari. Tant qu'il restait avec elle, elle ne risquait rien.

-

Wolfwood ferma la porte de la chambre des enfants, terminant là sa ronde habituelle de la nuit. Qui aurait pu dire qu'un jour il se transformerait en père anxieux pour sa progéniture ! Mais c'était là l'œuvre de Millie, celle qui avait réussi à le détourner de son ancienne vie pour faire de lui quelqu'un de respectable, le prêtre d'une communauté de huit cents âmes de la Nouvelle Confession.

Il retourna à sa chambre. Millie dormait déjà paisiblement. Nul doute que ses songes devaient être agréables. Wolfwood s'appuya contre le rebord de fenêtre et scruta la nuit, le désert qui les entourait. Cette histoire avait fait resurgir de mauvais souvenirs en lui, des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier pour de bon. Mais il savait qu'aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait, il se souviendrait...

-

Wolfwood, alors connu sous le nom de Chapel dans le milieu de la pègre, jurait entre ses dents. Il replaça son arme fétiche, une immense croix composée de plusieurs armes, sur son épaule. La journée n'avait été qu'une suite de malchance. Il avait reçu un nouveau travail : tuer un notable de July. Le problème était qu'il se trouvait encore à September. Il s'était donc acheté un véhicule pour faire le trajet dans le désert. Mais l'engin était tombé en panne au bout de quelques heures et, en plus, il était complètement perdu dans le désert avec encore juste un peu d'eau dans sa gourde.  
- Heureusement qu'il me reste mes cigarettes, soupira-t-il.  
Mais même avec son poison quotidien, la situation n'était guère réjouissante.  
- Je devrais peut-être songer à changer de boulot. Faire un truc où on bouge moins. Genre comptable.  
Il éclata d'un rire amer. Tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était tuer et rien d'autre. Aucune vie meilleure ne l'attendait.

Il trébucha soudain et s'étala de tout son long sur le sable brûlant. Les soleils jumeaux tapaient dur.  
- Je bouge plus ! décida-t-il soudain. Que Dieu m'envoie un signe s'il veut que je vive encore...  
Il ferma les yeux, attendant sa mort ou bien un miracle. Les deux le trouvèrent.

Il sentit soudain une ombre sur son visage, chose anormale en plein désert. Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa un regard intrigué.  
- Vous savez que c'est dangereux de rester en plein soleil comme ça ? fit le nouveau venu.  
Wolfwood eut un rire bref.  
- Exactement ce que je me disais, railla-t-il.  
L'homme fronça les sourcils et lui tendit la main.  
- Laissez-moi vous aider à vous relever, fit-il. Il y a des rocs un peu plus loin, vous serez au moins à l'ombre.  
Wolfwood soupira et prit la main tendue. Même encore maintenant, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté mais il ne le regrettait pas.

Une fois levé, Wolfwood vacilla un peu. L'homme le maintient debout.  
- Je m'sens comme ivre, marmonna l'assassin.  
- Un début d'insolation, sûrement, diagnostiqua l'homme.  
Il le conduisit jusqu'au amas rocheux en question. Wolfwood se laissa tomber contre un rocher en soupirant. Il y avait au moins vingt degrés de différence par rapport au plein soleil, du moins c'était son impression. L'homme s'accroupit en face de lui.  
- Vous avez de l'eau ? demanda-t-il.  
- Si j'en avais, je serais pas resté en plein soleil comme ça ! se moqua Wolfwood. Y a rien à récupérer sur moi, si c'était votre intention.  
Le visage de l'homme se ferma. Wolfwood ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait un très joli visage pour un homme. Ses yeux surtout étaient fascinants, une sorte de bleu-vert qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu ailleurs. Et les longs cheveux blonds soyeux donnaient presque une impression de féminité.

Les réflexions de Wolfwood furent interrompues lorsqu'on pressa quelque chose d'humide contre sa bouche. L'instinct l'emporta sur la pensée : avant même d'y réfléchir, Wolfwood avait déjà ouvert la bouche et il avalait goulûment l'eau. C'était encore meilleur que le meilleur whisky, songea-t-il.  
- Cela devrait aller mieux, maintenant, commenta l'homme.  
Wolfwood baissa les yeux, gênés. Il avait accusé cet homme d'être un vulgaire pilleur alors qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie.  
- Merci, fit-il.  
Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser ce mot et il était un peu rouillé. Mais l'homme sourit et son visage sembla s'illuminer de l'intérieur.  
- Je vous en prie. C'est tout à fait normal de s'entre-aider.  
Sauf que Wolfwood savait que ce n'était pas l'opinion de tout le monde. Il se prit un instant à rêver à ce que serait ce monde si tout le monde s'aidait... Puis il eut un rire bref. Cela ne se produirait jamais.  
- Il ne faut pas perdre espoir, fit soudain l'homme. L'être humain peut changer.  
Wolfwood lui lança un regard interloqué. Pourquoi disait-il cela ? À moins qu'il n'ait... lu dans ses pensées ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il repoussa cette idée comme étant absurde.

- La ville la plus proche est à vingt kilomètres dans cette direction, fit l'homme. Je pense que vous pourrez facilement l'atteindre.  
- Ki... Kilomètre ? demanda Wolfwood, étonné par ce mot inconnu.  
L'homme ne prêta pas attention à ce détail.  
- Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous accompagner, j'ai mon propre chemin à parcourir. Mais je suis sûr que vous y arriverez, vous n'êtes pas trop en mauvais état.  
- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda soudain Wolfwood, suspicieux.  
L'homme se gratta la tête, un peu embarrassé.  
- Bah, mon nom ne vous dirait rien.  
- Dites toujours.  
- Vash Saverem.  
Wolfwood rétrécit les yeux. Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu.  
- Saverem... Vous n'auriez pas un lien avec le maire de July ? Franck Saverem ?  
Vash écarquilla les yeux.  
- Il y a encore un Saverem en vie ? Je suis sûr qu'il est de la famille de Rem ! C'est vraiment formidable !

Wolfwood recula, surpris par son enthousiasme.  
- Rem ? demanda-t-il.  
Le visage de Vash prit un air mélancolique.  
- Rem Saverem, fit-il, mais je suppose qu'il n'y a plus personne pour se souvenir d'elle. C'est vraiment dommage, elle mériterait une statue. Sauf qu'elle n'aurait jamais rien demandé de tel...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? s'enquit Wolfwood, curieux.  
- Elle vous a tous sauvés, répondit religieusement Vash. C'est grâce à elle que vous avez pu atterrir en vie sur cette planète.  
- Oh, elle faisait partie de l'équipage, c'est ça ?  
Wolfwood avait vaguement entendu parler de cette histoire. Même si cela faisait trois générations que l'humanité s'était installée sur Gunsmoke, ils n'oubliaient pas qui ils étaient et d'où ils venaient, même si les détails se perdaient peu à peu dans le temps.

- Encore en train de parler à un humain, Vashu ? fit une nouvelle voix.  
Les deux hommes se retournèrent et Vash prit un air inquiet.  
- Knives, fit-il à voix basse.  
Wolfwood jeta un regard aux deux hommes. Ils étaient presque identiques, sauf que le nouveau venu semblait moins amical et ignorait royalement Wolfwood.  
- J'aurais pourtant cru que tu aurais retenu la leçon, fit le dénommé Knives. Mais puisque tu sembles préférer la compagnie des humains à la mienne...  
Vash se tendit et Wolfwood comprit qu'il était en danger. Mais il n'était pas l'un des meilleurs dans sa profession pour rien. Il roula sur le côté pour éviter le coup. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau Knives, il frissonna. La main droite de ce dernier s'était... transformée en une lame acérée. Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Cela dépassait de loin les simples implants qu'il avait pu voir dans son boulot.

Dans tous les cas, Wolfwood n'était pas prêt à mourir de cette manière. Il se saisit de son arme et défit les attaches.  
- Non ! s'écria Vash.  
Mais les deux autres hommes ne l'écoutèrent pas. Knives eut un rire froid et Wolfwood tira. Le projectile fila droit vers la tête de l'homme mais il fut soudain dévié. Wolfwood jura entre ses dents. Ce n'était pas possible ! Cela dit, rien de tout cela ne semblait possible pourtant cela se produisait bien en ce moment même. À moins que ce ne soit une hallucination provoqué par le soleil.  
- Crève ! fit-il rageusement en tirant à nouveau.  
Knives rit à nouveau et fit un simple mouvement de la main. Wolfwood sentit son arme bouger d'elle-même et se jeter sur le côté. Il tomba à la suite, entraîné par l'élan. Knives se pencha vers lui, prêt à l'achever, mais l'assassin n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il sortit de sa manche un petit revolver, son sauveur de dernière seconde, comme il aimait l'appeler, et fit feu. Knives fut trop surpris cette fois pour dévier les balles. Il en reçut une dans l'épaule et il tomba à terre en hurlant. Wolfwood se redressa et pointa son arme vers la tête de son agresseur.

- Arrêtez ! fit soudain Vash en s'interposant entre les deux.  
Wolfwood tiqua. Il ne pouvait pas tirer sur Vash, après tout il l'avait sauvé. Cependant, pour l'autre...  
- Il n'est pas mauvais, répondit Vash en baissant les yeux vers son frère qui se tordait de douleur. C'est juste que... il ne supporte pas les humains.  
Wolfwood haussa un sourcil.  
- Les humains ? Mais alors, vous êtes quoi ?  
Knives s'agita et Vash posa ses mains sur lui, inquiet.  
- Cela n'a pas d'importance, fit-il finalement. Vous feriez mieux de partir à présent.  
Wolfwood fut tenté de rester et d'en apprendre un peu plus sur eux deux.  
- Knives ne voudra pas, répliqua Vash. Je vous l'ai dit, il ne supporte pas les humains. Et...  
Il leva les yeux vers Wolfwood et lui lança un regard déterminé.  
- Je ne vous laisserai pas non plus le tuer.  
Wolfwood frissonna malgré lui. Il sentit instinctivement qu'il n'aurait aucune chance dans un combat contre lui.  
- Très bien, marmonna-t-il. Je m'en vais.  
Il récupéra sa croix et quitta l'amas rocheux dans la direction que Vash lui avait indiquée avant. Il entendit cependant un bruit étrange qui le fit se retourner. Il y avait une forte lumière qui entourait les deux hommes ainsi que des plumes blanches. Les jambes de Wolfwood menacèrent de se dérober sous lui s'il ne partait pas vite fait en courant. Ce qu'il fit rapidement. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce jour.

-

Wolfwood quitta son poste devant la fenêtre en soupirant. Il n'avait jamais parlé de cela à personne, pensant tout d'abord avoir été victime d'une hallucination due au soleil. Il s'était rendu ensuite à July — sans incident cette fois — mais au moment de tuer sa victime, le maire de la ville, il avait hésité. Rem Saverem les avait soi-disant tous sauvés. Pouvait-il décemment tuer quelqu'un de sa famille ? Pouvait-il encore tuer quelqu'un ? Il savait très bien que non. Alors il avait abandonné son métier d'assassin pour faire plutôt des trafics en tout genre. Puis Millie était apparue dans sa vie et il avait définitivement abandonné la pègre.

Il soupira et s'agenouilla au bord du lit. Il se signa puis joignit les mains pour la prière rituelle du soir :  
- Sainte Rem, protectrice de l'humanité, délivre-nous de nos péchés et retiens tes deux fils dans le désert pour que l'humanité puisse encore faire ses preuves. Et à l'heure de notre mort, guide nos pas jusqu'à eux. Amen.

Fin.

J'ai bien sûr gardé le meilleur pour la fin : une histoire compliquée où l'on se pose plein de questions. Je sens qu'il y aurait une tonne de choses à expliquer. Mais comme je suis sadique, je vous laisse imaginer ce qui s'est passé.


End file.
